


Aunt Irma Visits (Again) [CONTINUATION]

by eating_custardinbed



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Coming Out, Continuation, Continuation of an older fic, Gen, Getting your period when you don't expect it! That's fun!, Menstruation, Moss and Roy could be dating but I don't talk about it, Trans Male Character, Trans Moss, Trans Roy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Something's wrong with Moss. Jen wants to know what.Or, a very bad day for everyone involved.((This is my continuation of a fic by the fabulous @samwise_granger, I own nothing, and I have permission dw))
Relationships: Jen Barber & Maurice Moss & Roy Trenneman, Maurice Moss & Roy Trenneman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Aunt Irma Visits (Again) [CONTINUATION]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aunt Irma Visits (Again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153989) by [samwise_granger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_granger/pseuds/samwise_granger). 



> None of this will make sense if you don't go an read @samwise_granger's fabulous fic, which I have linked here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153989/chapters/30084624 
> 
> I do have permission to do a continuation, but I beg of you, go and give that fic some love. It really is incredible. I hope this lives up to it
> 
> Without further ado: on with the fic!

It’s almost an hour before Roy returns to the office, but this time he is Moss-less. Jen looks up from her laptop (which had magically fixed itself when she’d left it alone) as he comes in, shutting the lid gently as she does so.

“Is Moss alright?” she asks, her voice laced with concern. Roy sighs, coming over and throwing himself down on the sofa, running a hand through his hair. 

“He will be,” he says. “Did you sort out the bin? I’d normally do it, but..” 

“No, no, it’s fine,” she says quickly. “It’s all sorted, don’t worry. Did you send him home?” 

“Nah, he’s sleeping it off in the break room,” Roy replies. “He’ll be back in a couple hours or so.” 

“We have a break room?” 

Roy gives Jen a stern glare, and she decides to shut her mouth. The Irishman nods, and starts to make his way back to his desk. Just before he sits down, he turns to Jen and says, 

“Just… don't ask too many questions when Moss gets back, alright?” 

Jen arches an eyebrow. 

“Why--” 

“ _Just_ \--” Roy stops himself, clenching his fist on the desk and looking down at his shoes. “Just don’t, alright? He’ll tell you if he wants to tell you.” 

On that cryptic comment, Roy takes his oversized headphones from his desk and jams them onto his head, signalling to Jen that any form of question time is over for the time being. Huffing and tucking her laptop under her arm, the Relationship Manager stalks to her office and slams the door behind her. 

As soon as she is in her office, her brain starts going wild. What could it be? What would Moss be _so_ embarrassed about that he would rather throw up and be secretive about it than just tell her? Moss is a pretty open person, everyone knows that. He says what is on his mind when it is on it pretty much exclusively. What’s so different about this? Roy clearly knows, and yet even he won’t tell her. Is he seriously ill or something? 

Chancing it, she crawls to her office door and peeks through the glass, scanning the office. It is exactly the same as it has been for the last three months. Moss’ desk, too, yields no answers. Nothing out of the ordinary there. 

Maybe he’s just hungover? She knows Moss can be quite tardy about these things. However, that doesn’t answer the question of why Roy is being so secretive about it. Roy doesn’t care. Roy, in fact, would probably have taken great pleasure in telling her about every little thing that Drunk Moss had done the night before. And yet, Jen has no idea. Confused, she crawls back to her desk, clicking around a little sadly on her laptop. 

The thought of the stain on the back of Moss’ khakis doesn’t even cross her mind. 

In fact, she has nearly forgotten all about it by lunch. She’d been sent some important yet incredibly boring paperwork to fill out, and that has consumed most of her morning.

But when she starts to gather her things and get ready to go and buy lunch, she hears voices in the office. Slyly, she peeks through the blinds. Sure as you like it, Moss is back. He looks tired and a little worse-for-wear, but he is back at his desk, chatting away with Roy. 

He seems to be wearing different trousers.

Suddenly nervous, Jen takes a moment to straighten herself out before taking a deep breath and strolling into the office. 

“Hiya!” she says, her voice falsely sugary-sweet. The boys halt in their conversation, and Moss looks up at her fearfully. “Feeling better, Moss?” 

“Yes, thank you, Jen,” he replies with a jerky nod. 

“I’m going to grab lunch, anyone want anything?” 

They both shake their heads, and then go back to their conversation. Jen pauses in the door, even opens her mouth to ask all the questions that are brimming in her head, but snaps it shut at the last minute and storms out of the office to get lunch. 

As soon as the door is closed, the tone of Moss and Roy’s conversation switches. Moss lets out a deep breath, his shoulders sagging. 

“She didn’t notice,” he says, sighing with relief. “Thank God.” 

“Are you going to tell her?” Roy asks, reaching forward and pulling a half-eaten packet of Monster Munch towards him. Moss shrugs, folding his arms. He winces as he does so, hand going straight to his navel. Roy frowns, concerned. “Did you take those painkillers I left for you?” 

“Haven’t kicked in yet,” Moss replies. “I’m not sure about Jen, though.” 

“She wouldn’t… react badly, d’you think?” Roy says, sounding somewhat fearful. Moss shrugs again. 

“You never know, really.” 

“Jen wouldn’t,” Roy says. “She wouldn’t. It’s Jen!” 

“Are you going to tell her as well, then?” Moss asks, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the desk, resting his chin on his hands. Roy gets a deer-in-headlights look, staring at Moss as if he’d gone quite mad. 

“I don’t know!” he exclaims. Moss fixes him with a look, and Roy relents. “Maybe. We’ll see.” 

“Roy, I am  _ not  _ being thrown under the bus for this,” Moss says heatedly. “Believe it or not, this is quite a big deal for me as well, so--” 

“What’s a big deal?” 

They both jump, turning to the source of the voice. It is Jen of course, standing in the doorway of the office. Moss takes a shaky breath, rearranging his tie. He shoots Roy a look, and the Irishman nods encouragingly. Moss stands from his chair, barely disguising a wince as he leads Jen to the armchair and makes her sit. 

“Jen,” he starts, glancing at Roy once again. Jen watches as they seem to have a completely silent and telepathic conversation that finally ends in Roy huffing, looking pained and nodding. “Roy and I have something to tell you.” 

“Oka-a-ay,” Jen says, perturbed. Moss nods and backs off, going back to sit at his desk. She tries to move to be closer to them, but Roy stops her with an almost imperceptible shake of the head. 

“Now, we don’t want this to change how you see us,” Roy continues. Jen notices he is playing with his stress toy more ferociously than ever before. “We’re still exactly the same as before, and if you have a problem with that then--” 

Moss shushes him gently, and he falls abruptly silent, nodding and looking down at his desk. 

“You see…” Moss says. He has to stop to gather himself for a moment. Jen, meanwhile, is getting more and more concerned on the other side of the room. What is going on? “We weren’t exactly… born like this.” 

“Born like this, what do you mean?” she asks. She even starts to laugh a little, but then she catches sight of their faces and stops abruptly. “You’re scaring me now.” 

“What we’re trying to say is…” Roy starts, but then he seems to choke on the words and has to stop, staring down at his desk as he tries to stop himself from crying. 

“We weren’t… born male,” Moss says quietly. He isn’t meeting Jen’s eye, instead staring down at the floor. Jen blinks. She had been expecting anything but that. 

“So you’re both--” she says, stopping for a moment to think. “Hang on, so you’re both trans?” 

They nod. All of a sudden, so much stuff made sense to Jen. That was why Roy had been so adamant that they were men when the whole Aunt Irma business had kicked off! She lets out a small  _ ahhh _ , looking back and forth between them. They are both looking down at their respective desks: Roy looks like he was on the verge of tears, and Moss seems to have almost completely shut off. 

“When did you realise?” she asks. Roy looks up, almost surprised. Moss doesn’t move. “If that’s not a rude question.” 

“Um, no, it’s… fine,” Roy says, sounding mildly confused. “Er, I suppose I’ve always… known, but it all sort of kicked in when I was about eleven. I guess. I didn’t start to transition until uni, though. Took a few years but I managed to get hormone therapy, saved up for surgery and… yeah, here we are.” 

He’s looking nervous again, but seems a little more relaxed. Jen nods, putting on her best listening face as questions swirled. There is so much she wants to ask, but deep down she knows that it isn’t appropriate, and to just let Roy tell her what he feels comfortable telling her. 

“Your parents… how--” she starts to ask, but then she stops herself. “No, I’m sorry, that’s a horrible question, you don’t have to answer that.” 

“Honestly, Jen, it’s fine,” Roy says with a laugh. “It really is. My parents struggled, but they’ve been really supportive. Mam even helped pay for surgery.” 

Jen smiles and opens her mouth to ask something else, but she is cut off by Moss’ small voice. 

“My father wasn’t happy.” 

“Oh Moss,” she says, sympathy for him swelling. She’s always seen him as someone that needed to be protected, and that hasn’t changed now. “You don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Moss replies, looking up and shaking his head a little. It is most clearly not fine, but Jen isn’t sure whether or not to stop him. “There was screaming. And shouting. My mum threw him out, in the end.” 

Moss squeezes his eyes shut as the memory of his father’s shouted words swirled around his head. Jen watches as Roy gets up from his chair and goes over, resting his hand on Moss’ shoulder. 

“I only popped back in because I forgot my purse,” she says with a half-hearted laugh, unsure of how to break the silence. “But thank you for telling me, really. It doesn’t change the way I see either of you, I promise.” 

And she isn’t lying. Even after that day, she never brings it up unless they do. She listens to them when they rant, provides a sympathetic ear, tries her very best to understand when she knows she won’t get it fully. 

She always makes sure she has a discreet stack of sanitary products ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this! If anything is inaccurate at all, please let me know, I've as much research as possible and tried to stick to Jen's p.o.v (the p.o.v I am familiar with in this situation) but ya know. I am not used to writing in present tense, so that definitely kept me on my toes! Please drop a kudos or a comment if you did, I'd love to hear from you guys xx


End file.
